


Berry Kisses

by Marvelle Petit (petitmelon)



Series: Berry Kisses [1]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitmelon/pseuds/Marvelle%20Petit
Summary: A series of one-shots themed around Frey and Leon. All are "cute and steamy" of course! :)Repost/edited from ff.net for the new game release. I'm working on them one at a time when I get a chance. May have new works in the future but as of right now, it is complete. Anyway, happy remaster release! I'm excited to play again!
Relationships: Frey/Leon (Rune Factory)
Series: Berry Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647115
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Berry Kiss

"Your room?" Leon repeated, voice raised in surprise. A slight heat rushed to his cheeks as multiple situations ran through his head, some more naughty than nice.

Frey nodded, face betraying no ulterior motive. Her thoughts must be aligned with something like 'Look at this new furniture I made!' or 'What do you think of this accessory?'

Definitely not what just went through his head.

Definitely.

He held back a chuckle. If she thought of _half_ the things he had in that brief moment, she would faint. _Does she even know what that means to a man?_ In any case, his adorable fool would be in for a world of hurt tomorrow by time he finished teasing her.

Frey busied herself tidying her room. Between the farming and crafting and cooking it looked pretty unorganized. It suited her needs perfectly, but if company came over they would wonder how exactly she lived in the debris. There weren't enough hours in the day to complete everything she needed to do before bedtime. Sometimes she would run in, do something, run out, and shrug off the chaos leftover for another day.

Okay, the room actually looked super messy and not in a state for anyone to come over, let alone her boyfriend. But the usual date spots were becoming a little boring and he hadn't come to visit her in her home yet, despite her going up to his room multiple times. When she asked for a date and none of the usual spots sounded appealing, she suggested her room without thinking of the actual state of her room.

She picked up things, placed them down, picked up other things, placed them, over and over until she realized absolutely nothing would make it work outside of destroying everything. A long sigh released the last bit of her optimism. She still had to go to the summer pond south of the Water Temple and catch a Rainbow Trout for his meal too. That could take hours. She glanced at the clock and her chest clenched with horror. "I'll just shove all of them in the extra room and hide the door with my wardrobe!"

Satisfied with her solution, Frey skipped over to the seamstress just outside of town. Going inside the store was always a treat. The outside seemed like a normal cabin, but inside there were rainbows upon rainbows of cloths strewn everywhere, with various mannequins showing works in progress. In the back corner were her dyes and a giant loom where she wove an elaborate geometric pattern. Oddly, she dressed rather plainly, in a simple blue dress, despite creating a world of extravagance.

"Frey," she greeted as Frey entered the shop. "Come for your dress?"

"Is it ready?"

"Of course! Take a look!" She walked behind a table piled with dyed cloths and dragged a dressform clad in a Persian-inspired pink dress.

Frey's jaw dropped. The dress' rich floral embroidery accented with glass beads sparkled in the sunlight like real flowers on a spring morning.

"Try it on," she urged, shoving Frey to the dressing corner and pushing the screen dividers into place.

Frey held it up and the skirt toppled to the floor. Despiting looking as a one-piece, it actually was two. She cringed and picked up the skirt, smoothing it over and patting off unseen dust. _Sorry! I will take care of it!_

The top looked a solid piece in the front, but in the back, it was a series of ties similar to a corset, but not woven together. The skirt reached down to her ankles and had several layers of sheer fabric in varying shades of pink and peach that flowed like water with each step. The hem of the skirt had glass beads woven into a series of moondrop flowers, while the top's glass beads were a field of fireflowers and moondrops.

But most astonishing was how the clothes looked on her. She looked foreign, yet familiar. "Like Leon," she whispered aloud. His attire stood out among everyone else. He was a man displaced through time, but compared to Amber, Dylas, or even Dolce, he seemed out of place.

Not that she minded, after all, seeing his bare chest played a huge part in her initial attraction to him, but even among the others, he seemed to feel lonely. Something was still missing inside him, and it may be something she would not be able to fill, no matter how hard she tried.

A short sigh left her mouth. Not a good time to think about that.

She carefully put on the dress and put a cheerful smile on her face. "I love it," Frey gushed as she twirled. "It's my favorite!"

"You say every new dress is your favorite," she laughed.

Frey pouted. "But each dress I get is even prettier than the last! It is my new favorite!"

"How did you like the design? I tried to model it after your lover."

"It reminded me of him as soon as I put it on. Thank you." She lifted up the skirts and walked back to the partition.

"You're not going to leave it on?"

"I don't want to get it dirty before my date."

"I'll package it carefully. What else are you doing today?"

Frey grinned. "Tomorrow's special. I'm making lunch for us."

"A nice lunch, hmm?" She giggled. "And what are you cooking?"

"His favorite meal is salted rainbow trout. And Meg told me about this really good drink called Prelude to Love--"

"Prelude to love?" she repeated with arched eyebrows.

Frey blushed. "Well, she said it would taste really good with the rainbow trout, and," she paused and covered her face in embarrassment. "I don't think I'm going to tell him the name of it."

She laughed. "I'm sure he won't mind it."

"No, you don't understand, he'll tease me for sure! He's always like that! Saying things to make me blush, then saying something like 'I like that face' and making it worse!"

"Sounds like the drink is perfect to me. What else are you having?"

"Just some fried vegetables and rice, and for dessert, we're going to split a slice of strawberry cake."

"How lovely! I'm sure he'll enjoy your little date."

"Is it too much?"

She shook her head. "It's perfect, don't worry. Here's your packet, and take care not to get it wet at the pond!"

"I won't! Thanks again!"

"It's time to get up!" Vishnal greeted cheerfully.

Frey groaned. It took nearly five hours to catch the fish yesterday. Stupid elusive bastards. She stretched and rolled out of bed. "Morning, Vishnal," she mumbled.

"Your room looks different today."

"Yeah, did a little spring cleaning."

He chuckled. "In the summer?"

Heat rose up her cheeks. "I just now had the time!" Her voice sounded higher pitched than normal. The heat cranked up several notches and spread to her ears.

Vishanl, ever the professional (or ever clueless), acted oblivious to her embarrassment. "It looks good in here. Have a good day!"

After he left she let out a relieved sigh. At the very least her room looked nice. Hopefully, Leon wouldn't take too long of a glance at her wardrobe and wonder what lurked behind it.

At five minutes to ten, she finished everything. She straightened her dress out and walked outside to see Leon leaning against the entrance pillar, lazily staring at the clouds. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he started and trailed off. His jaw dropped. He stared at her, wordless.

She poked his cheek. "Leon?"

He blinked a few times and returned to his usual guise. "You're cuter than usual today. New dress?"

She twirled in a small circle. "Like it?"

"Yeah, I do. It looks almost like something from home. Threw me off for a second."

She giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go!"

"Ah, so this is where our Princess sleeps," he commented upon entering. "Not quite what I imagined."

"What did you imagine?"

"A chaotic array of tools, materials, and items."

"I... see." How did he always see through her?

"Ah, is this a stuffed Silver?" He picked it up and squished its body.

"It looks just like him, doesn't it?"

"Indeed." He walked over to the vase beside her bed and cupped the single flower inside it. "Is this...?"

"The flower you bought me?"

"Yeah."

"It is."

He glanced at her and said nothing.

She wrinkled her brow in confusion. He normally would tease her about being too sentimental. "Umm, do you want to eat?"

He cocked his head to the side, teal hair billowing past his shoulder. "What are you afraid of me finding?"

"Nothing in particular," she replied. "I don't want the food to get cold."

He glanced toward the wardrobe and back to her, and commented with a smooth tone, "I could have sworn you ordered an expansion several months ago. What happened to that room?"

Her eyes widened in horror. "I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

He chuckled and walked toward her, placing his hand on the small of her back. "I do make a point to listen to every order my little pet barks out."

Frey wrinkled her nose and put on a huge false smile. "I did order an expansion for the monster stable! That's what you remember."

He stroked his chin, glancing sidelong at the wardrobe before quirking his lips. "That sounds right."

 _He knows._ She linked her hand in his and tugged him out of the room. "Let's go."

"Wow," he said as they entered her kitchen and dining area. "You went all out, didn't you? Thanks." He kissed the top of her head and walked ahead to pull out her chair. "Ah, and it's rainbow trout too. You're spoiling me now."

She grinned from ear to ear.

"And fried vegetables, rice, and what is the drink?"

"Err, I forgot the name of it. Meg told me the recipe. Prelude something or other."

His eyes lit up. "Prelude? Prelude to what?"

She bit her lip. "Well, I think it's just called Prelude..."

"I see," he replied and lifted his chin in thought. "As I recall, Margaret enjoys drinking Prelude to Love. Is it that?"

A mixture of embarrassment and nervousness churned in her stomach. "M-Maybe."

The corners of his mouth lifted to a smirk. "Maybe? What else could it be, I wonder?"

"I don't know..." she trailed off.

He laughed. "I have to admit, I love watching you squirm. It's very cute."

"I raise my flag," she grumbled in defeat.

"So soon?"

"Leon!"

His deep laugh echoed in the room. "Let's eat, my love."

As they ate, he sighed in happiness. "You make the best salted fish."

"Even better than Porcoline?"

He chuckled. "I don't think I've ever eaten his food. Better than Dylas, and I'm positive he's the one that does most of the cooking."

Her lips jutted out in a pout. "Of course I'm better than that grumpy horse."

"Neigh, neigh," he replied dryly. They laughed. While eating dessert, they took turns feeding each other bites of cake. What was once something she found flustering, became normal and rather sweet. Even if he enjoyed taking extra bites by denying hers at the last second.

After lunch, she walked back to the bed and sat down. He stood at the entryway, staring at her with that lost look he had sometimes. She put on a smile and patted beside her.

"You seem like you float in that dress," he complimented. "I feel like I watch you walk all day."

"Hmm," she paused, tapping her cheekbone. "Why don't I haunt you like Pico?"

He smirked. "After this I plan on going to the bath. I look forward to seeing my ghost. " Her expression sent him into a burst of laughter. "I wonder what sort of tricks my ghost will pull in the bath?"

"I won't haunt you in the bath," she grumbled.

He sat next to her and poked her cheek. "Then why don't I haunt you?"

She glanced at him and pursed her lips. "I think I know how Dolce feels now."

He leaned back and hit the wall before he was halfway down. "This bed is tiny. You should get a bigger one."

"Why? It suits me fine."

He shook his head. "Ah, my sweet dense petite turnip."

She wrinkled her brow and said nothing. He seemed to be having a little too much fun teasing her today. It would be nice to pay him back. Gathering all her courage, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blinked in shock as a faint hint of rose tinted his cheekbones. Yet he quickly regained composure and that mischievous smile she both dreaded and adored appeared. "You missed."

"I missed?"

"My lips are right here." In a quick movement, he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. For a split second, lightning struck her body and paralyzed her. Searing heat spread from her lips down her body, chilling her spine. He gently broke away and grinned. "It's not often I see a life-sized pink turnip."

She pursed her lips and playfully glared. "You're awfully pink too, you know."

His eyes slightly widened, the expression she knew as the brink of lost control. He cleared his throat and nonchalantly replied, "You're going to get me into trouble."

"W-why?" she stammered.

"Now that I've tasted you once, I don't want to stop until I've had my fill."

Her heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes and retaliated in the only way she knew how. Leon's laughter fill the room as she scratched behind his ears. "Stop!" he gasped. Frey gleefully giggled and continued her assault. He squirmed and tried to hold her arms still, but all those hours exploring, mining, and farming gave her quite a punch despite her petite frame.

He grunted and threw her onto her back, pinning her arms above her head. His long hair tickled her breastbone. His crystal ocean eyes stared down at her. Her skin prickled under his gaze. When he had that look in his eyes, it seemed as though he could see through to her innermost secrets.

As though reading her mind, he commented, "I like seeing this face of yours. You put up a strong face for everyone, but I'm the only witness to your vulnerable side." He leaned forward until their noses touched and playfully rubbed it against hers. "After all, you're my little pink turnip."

Frey puffed her cheeks in mock anger.

"Now you're more like a pink melon."

She huffed and smiled warmly. Her fingers ran through his sky-colored hair, enjoying the cool silky feel. He leaned his head to the side and kissed the top of her hand gently. "I look forward to the day I can properly savor you," he whispered. A warm haze flowed through fingertips through her body. His large hand cupped her chin and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He gazed at her warmly. As though he were the sun, soothing warmth spread over her body. She reached up and ran her fingers along his jawline and slowly continued down the grooves of his chest.

He chuckled softly, a deep rumble akin to rolling thunder, and teased, "Love, you're inching your way to dangerous lands." A long sigh left him as he rose away from her. His ears and tails twitched in frustration. She embraced him from the side, leaning her head against his forearm.

He reached over and stroked her hair. Cool tingles coursed down to her toes, relaxing her nerves until she became a molten blob of electricity. In the silence, those small gestures reinforced their love in ways words did not. She stared up into his azure eyes and lost herself into their oceanic depths. These eyes weren't sparkling with mischief, they held the cusp of a storm, chaotic brewing of past regrets and future worries. The skies were dark with heavy gray clouds.

"Hey you," he said.

She knew those words. Her eyes softened and she leaned forward and touched her lips to his, briefly, like the brush of a butterfly's wings, and replied, "I'm here."


	2. Berry Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Berry Kiss"

Since their first kiss, Leon seemed to go to great pains to avoid touching her. It was both a relief and frustrating. Whenever memories of the kiss floated to Frey's mind, her body lit up as though it happened again. The desire to feel that sensation always held an undercurrent of fear. The feelings coursing through her when thoughts of Leon surfaced weren't something she entirely understood. Worse, the only person that seemingly could understand them was Lin Fa, and her forgetful mind just might forget to keep the conversation a secret from Leon. The last thing she wanted to hear were teasing words calling out her immaturity.

Today, though, the promise of summer gave her courage. He couldn't avoid her. The first day of summer, or Beach Day, meant the entire town would gather at the lake to play and fish. If he decided to play coy, he would have the questions of the others to answer. And just in case he decided to anyway, she bought a new swimsuit for the occasion. Unlike her old suit that still held an innocent air, she ordered the same suit that Florte, Meg, and Dolce favored. Though she didn't quite fill it out as they did, the suit should knock the wind out of Leon's sails. Her color combination was called Cake by the seamstress. The suit itself was a deep red like ripe strawberries, and the bow accents at the hip were the soft cream color of the icing. She twirled in front of her mirror and admired the suit. If he didn't want to touch her, she would make sure he wouldn't have a choice.

By time she made her way to the lake, most of the town already arrived. It didn't take long to find Leon; aside from Dylas, he was the tallest there. He seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with Dylas and Doug, or rather, knowing him, prodding Dylas and Doug to have another friendly spat for his amusement. His ears flicked toward her as she approached, before turning around and meeting her with a smile.

As their eyes met, her heart skipped a beat. Beads of sweat glistened like diamonds on his earthen skin. His broad shoulders and chest tapered down to a slender waist. His forest colored swim trunks hung low and loose off his hips, revealing the v-shaped indention of his hipbone. As he sauntered to her, the electricity built in her core.

"Looking cute today," he complimented in his deep voice.

"Y-you too," she replied, still in a half daze.

His lips lifted to a teasing smile. "Your cheeks are as red as your suit."

The searing heat of her embarrassment almost felt unbearable under the sun. Here she was, intending to fluster him, and as usual, he ended up flustering her. She bit her lip and muttered, "You make me that way."

His eyes widened at her words. He opened his mouth, but Doug interrupted them with a slap on his back. "What are you two up to?"

Leon's ears twitched in annoyance. "Lose to Dylas already?"

Doug glared. "I'm giving him a chance, that's all. I haven't lost yet!"

Frey laughed. Dylas and Doug argued like an old married couple. Leon casually wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pushed her forward. "Come, Love, let's not distract the boys from their competition."

"Leon," she replied quizzically but kept the pace all the same. They walked along the edge of the shoreline. The cool water washed over her feet as they walked the perimeter. Leon said nothing, but she could feel the heat of his gaze on her skin. His fingertips occasionally brushed against her hipbone, sending more tingles through her body. She tried to focus on other things, but it only served to intensify the feelings. Everyone became mere tiny spots in the distance. "Leon," she said, trying to break the silence.

"I've always felt swimsuits were freeing. But this is the first time I've hesitated in that belief."

She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Exactly what I said." His eyes smiled at her, though his lips did not. He squeezed the flesh of her hip. "Just walk with me a little more."

They came upon a small cave nestled in the hook of the cliff next to the lake. He sat first and beckoned her to sit. Her heart began to throb as she walked to him. Not only were they alone, but they were also in complete seclusion. Those crystal cerulean eyes stared at her every move. As she sat next to him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to his lap. "Leon!" she yelped.

Without clothes to provide a convenient barrier, her mind short-circtuted. His skin felt smooth and soft, and her body warmed, so warm she could imagine even a cold winter's day would still feel like summer. "It's been hard these past few weeks," he whispered into her ear. "Ever since our kiss I've barely been able to stay a gentleman."

"W-was that why you stopped touching me?"

"Yes," he grunted. "But you can't wear something like that and not make me want to devour you." His lips brushed against her ear. Rough fingertips grazed the flesh of her thigh. The tingling sensations grew in intensity, taking her breath away. "Don't make that face," he groaned, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Her skin felt sticky next to his. Each hot breath tickled her neck and sent cool tingles down her spine, where it gathered in her core, throbbing almost painfully. Words died on her lips. The only thing she could do was huddle into his embrace and attempt to quell the storm of sensations inside.

His heart beat nearly as fast as her own. His strong arms nearly crushed her petite frame. Slowly he pushed her away and stared into her eyes. "If it's too much, tell me to stop." Before she could question it, his lips crushed hers in a hungry desire. His hands tangled into the back of her hair and kept her from pushing away. The storm swirled into a hurricane of intensity as the fire of his lips scorched her insides. She could barely keep up with the feelings coursing through her, let alone his hungry lips.

His tongue pushed through her lips and entangled with hers. His salty taste left her parched and needing more. When she returned the gesture a deep moan rumbled in his throat, shaking her core. As she wriggled herself to a better position, a pleasurable as it was painful tingle jolted through her. She wriggled herself over him again, and the same sensation surged through.

There was something firm between her thighs, and as she brushed against it, the pleasure became more intense, nearly taking her breath away. Strong hands gripped her hips firmly and held them in place. Leon broke away and gasped in a hoarse voice, "Tell me to stop."

She shook her head and kissed him as hungrily as he did her. He moaned into her mouth and guided her hips over his in a smooth motion. The jolts came in a rhythm and their budding intensity intoxicated her. He sucked on her neck and she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. Her cry echoed through the small cave, halting both of them in place. "We should stop," she whispered.

"Not like this," he agreed, voice still hoarse with desire. He crushed her in a tight embrace and both remained quiet as their desires quelled. When their hearts and breaths slowed back to normal, Leon gently released her. "We should go back."

"Yeah," she replied.

Neither made any move. Leon chuckled and tugged on her hair. "It's all messed up now."

"Whose fault is that?"

He chuckled. "Next time I'll be more careful."

Her jaw dropped. "Next time?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, you."


End file.
